All My Secrets
by The King's Soldier
Summary: "Sara never talks about those six years, and Laurel gets the feeling she isn't supposed to ask. But sometimes she just can't help herself." Five times Laurel asks about what happened to her sister and one time she finally gets an answer. Title from "Secrets" by OneRepublic.
1. Sorry

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own recurve bow.

Author's Note: This is an idea that has been floating around in my head over the last few episodes. Laurel seems the sort of person who likes to have answers, so I think she would have pushed to know what happened to Sara. This is what I think that might have looked like. The first chapter is set between episodes fourteen and fifteen of season two. Laurel and Sara start to patch things up at the end of 2x14, but Laurel was still in a rough place personally and I think Sara might have accidentally internalized a lot of the ugly things her sister had said at the end of the previous episode. So this is my take on them finally getting past all that. In other words, it's basically the 2.0 version of the scene between the Lance sisters at the end of episode fourteen. But enough of me talking. Enjoy!

* * *

**Sorry**

"_Come up to meet you. Tell you I'm sorry...  
Oh, let's go back to the start."  
-Coldplay_

It's strange having Sara back in her life. Laurel loves it, of course. It's wonderful to have a sister again. But she also spent six whole years of her life without Sara. Some days it almost feels like those years never happened, and then there are other days when Laurel looks at her sister and wonders how on earth the college student she knew turned into this capable young woman. Sara never talks about those six years, and Laurel gets the feeling she isn't supposed to ask. But sometimes she just can't help herself. The few vague details Sara gave might be enough to satisfy everyone else, but Laurel has been a lawyer long enough to know that there is far more to the story than what Sara has told her.

The first time she asks about it, the question leads to a huge fight. It's their first real fight since Sara got back. Excluding, of course, the initial family dinner and the night Laurel threw a glass at her. But other than that, things have been fairly good between them. Granted, they've only been on speaking terms for just over a week. But still.

Sara comes over early on Sunday for some sister time. It starts off fine. They talk about everything that has changed in Starling City and then turn to scouring the paper for possible jobs for Laurel. That particular hunt is not going well at all, which in hindsight is probably why she gets so upset so quickly.

"You know, a few weeks ago I was a respected lawyer," she says as she reaches the bottom of the job listings. "And now I'm applying for retail jobs. My standards have lowered dramatically."

"You could be a plumber's assistant," Sara offers, looking at one of the ads. Laurel wrinkles her nose.

"Not that dramatically," she says drily. Sara chuckles and turns back to the page. Laurel looks over at her in sudden interest. "What about you? What are you planning on doing with your life?"

"Don't know yet," Sara admits with a shrug. "I haven't thought that far. I'm still getting used to being back."

Laurel looks down at the paper, suddenly feeling the urge to ask the forbidden question.

"Can I ask you something?" she says.

"Sure," Sara agrees without looking up.

"Where were you the last six years?" Laurel asks carefully.

Sara's expression changes immediately. It's almost as if a wall has suddenly gone up between the two of them.

"It's a long story," she says quietly.

"I have time," Laurel offers.

"It doesn't matter now," Sara says, clearly trying to dodge the question. "What matters is that I came back."

"It doesn't matter?" Laurel asks in disbelief. "You were gone for six years, Sara. Six years! You can't just waltz back in here and pretend like that never happened."

"I'm not trying to," Sara begins.

"Well, it sure seems like it," Laurel interrupts. "For all I know, you spent the last six years on a beach somewhere."

"It wasn't like that," Sara says quietly. "I didn't have any way to contact you for a long time. And when I finally did, you already thought I was dead."

"So you just let us keep thinking it?" Laurel presses. "Sara, we went through hell after the Gambit sank. Mom left. Dad started drinking and had to go through rehab. You saw what this last year turned me into. We needed you. And now all of a sudden you're back like nothing ever happened? You owe us an explanation."

"I can't give you one," Sara says. She still isn't looking up.

"Can't or won't?" Laurel challenges. When Sara doesn't answer, Laurel keeps going. "You have no idea what our family has gone through-"

"And you have no idea what I've gone through!" Sara yells. She's finally snapped. Too late Laurel realizes how hard she's been pushing. "You're not the only one who had a rough few years, Laurel. I have lived through things that you can't even imagine. I have done things to survive that you would not believe. I have had to fight and claw just to stay alive."

"Sara-" Laurel begins, trying to undo the damage. But the floodgates have finally opened and Sara isn't slowing down.

"I don't know what you want me to say," she says. Her voice sounds angry, but her eyes are full of pain. "That I'm sorry? There. I said it. I'm sorry I got on the stupid boat. I'm sorry I stole your life. I'm sorry I ruined Mom and Dad's marriage. I was a stupid kid who made a stupid mistake and I'm sorry. But I spent the last six years paying for it, so I don't know what else you want from me." She swallows hard and Laurel suddenly realizes how close her younger sister is to tears. "Maybe you'd be happier if I had just stayed dead."

With that, Sara gets up from the table and heads for the door, grabbing up her jacket on the way out. Laurel is rooted to her chair in shock.

"Sara, wait," she calls.

The only answer she gets is the slamming of her front door. A heavy silence falls over the apartment. Laurel's eyes begin to burn as she leans back in her chair. She hasn't missed the fact that Sara just recited back the same accusations Laurel hurled at her the night she returned. Sara always did have a remarkable memory. The up side is that she was able to pass most of her college exams with next to no studying. But the down side is that she never forgets a single hurtful word Laurel has ever said to her.

Suddenly finding a job seems like the least of Laurel's problems.

"Nice work, counselor," she mutters.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Laurel stays in her apartment until nearly midnight before getting in her car and driving out to Verdant. It's Sunday night, which means Thea will be making the place close early so that people have time to more or less sleep off their hangovers before work. Sara is alone wiping down the counter when Laurel walks in. She looks up briefly and then immediately looks back down.

"Hey," Laurel says awkwardly as she approaches the bar.

"Hey," Sara replies without looking up. Laurel hesitates, unsure of what to say. In the end, Sara beats her to it. She shakes her head and blurts out, "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have gone off like that."

"You're not the one who needs to apologize," Laurel tells her. "You were right. I have... no idea what you have been through. I had no right talk to you like that, and I'm sorry. The thing is... I've spent my whole life working towards being a lawyer, and now that it's gone... I don't really know what to do without it. And that's just part of the mess that is currently my life. But it wasn't fair to take that out on you, and I'm sorry. You don't deserve that."

"It's okay," Sara says honestly. Laurel can't decide if she wants to laugh or shake her sister. When did Sara become so understanding?

"No, it's not," she insists. She takes a deep breath and lets it out. "When you first came back, I said some things, terrible things. But I didn't mean them. You did not ruin Mom and Dad's marriage. They were fighting even before you disappeared. Honestly, I think Mom was just waiting for us both to leave home before getting a divorce. And you didn't steal my life either. I made this mess all on my own. I just didn't have the courage to face up to that. And as for the boat... Sara, you were twenty years old. Twenty-year-olds do stupid things. But that doesn't make it your fault. You didn't cause that storm. Besides, I was the one pressuring Ollie and I was the one who pushed you away, so if it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

"It's not your fault," Sara says with a shake of her head.

"Well, it's not yours either," Laurel says firmly. "And even if it was, that wouldn't change the fact that I am so glad you came back. You have brought light and joy back into my life. And right now I need that more than ever. My life is a mess, Sara, and I need you in it. I need my little sister. So don't you ever think that I would be better off without you. Because if you do, I'll... well, I don't know what I'll do. But you'll regret it."

Sara chuckles a bit in spite of herself. Laurel reaches across the bar and takes both of Sara's hands in her own.

"I mean it, Sara," she says seriously. "You were right. It doesn't matter what happened. All that matters is that you came back. And I need you to stick around for a while, okay?"

"Okay," Sara whispers. Her eyes are damp, but there is a smile on her face again. Laurel smiles back at her. She gives Sara's hands a final squeeze before letting them go.

"Now," she says, reaching over and holding up the plastic bag that she had set on the bar stool beside her. "How about you help me with this?"

She pulls back the edges of the bag to reveal a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough. Ever since they were in middle school, it has become a tradition that any late night Lance sister bonding time requires cookie dough. It also tends to be the peace offering of choice when one of them has seriously hurt the other. Sara's smile is a clear signal that she too remembers the tradition.

"You got a whole tub," she says, impressed.

"We have a lot of time to make up for," Laurel says.

"I guess we do," Sara agrees.

She finds two spoons somewhere behind the counter and then heads around to the bar stools. The two of them end up sitting at the bar until the early hours of the morning. They eat cookie dough until they're nearly sick, talking and laughing all the while. It feels good to finally be acting like sisters again.

In spite of her joy at finally spending some real quality time with Sara, there is still a tiny question nagging at the back of Laurel's mind. She meant what she said. It doesn't matter where Sara was the last six years. But that doesn't mean she doesn't still wonder about it.

* * *

So how was it? I realize it was a bit cheesy, but I promise the rest are better. This is easily my least favorite chapter. I have the rest of them already written, so I'll post a new one every few days. In the meantime, leave a review and let me know what you think! I love hearing from my readers, and it also encourages me to update faster. :)


	2. Demons

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This chapter is set within a day or two of 2x15. At the beginning of 2x16, Diggle tells Felicity that Sara has been sticking close to Laurel in case Slade tries to hurt her. And the best way to keep an eye on her is, of course, to spend the night. Cue Lance sister sleepover. Enjoy!

***Special thanks to my two reviewers on the first chapter. You guys are awesome.

* * *

**Demons**

_"You survive the night, trying to forget the memories...  
Just close your eyes. Let the demons rest tonight."  
-Digital Summer  
_

The second time Laurel asks about those six years, it's after two o'clock in the morning. She has had another week of fruitless job hunting, so Sara has come over to spend the night and cheer her up. At least, that's the reason Sara gives. She's been sticking close the last few days, and for the life of her Laurel can't figure out why. But it's a rare thing for her to have Sara all to herself, so she isn't complaining. The two of them order Chinese take-out and then crash in front of the TV to watch some of their favorite movies.

It's just barely midnight when Laurel finally switches off the TV.

"Okay," she says as she stifles a yawn. "I am going to turn in."

"Already?" Sara asks teasingly. "You are getting old."

"Well, this old person has another interview in the morning," Laurel tells her. "Maybe this one will actually lead somewhere.

"You'll do great," Sara says confidently.

"I better," Laurel mutters. She doesn't sound convinced. She stands to her feet and stretches her arms. "You coming?"

"I think I'm gonna sleep in here," Sara says, hugging one of the couch pillows.

"Are you sure?" Laurel asks skeptically. "My bed is big enough. And it's definitely more comfy than the couch."

"I like this couch," Sara says defensively. As if to prove her point, she leans back into the cushions. "Besides, you kick in your sleep."

"I do not," Laurel protests. "You're the one that kicks. Mom and Dad always made us share a bed when we went to Grandma's. I used to wake up with bruises on my shins."

"All the more reason for me to sleep out here," Sara says with a grin. Laurel shakes her head in surrender. "I'll be fine, Laurel."

"You're a nut," Laurel says in exasperation.

"But I'm your nut," Sara reminds her with her big puppy eyes and an adorable smile.

"Yes you are," Laurel says affectionately. She bends down and kisses her sister on the forehead. "Do you need anything?"

"Nope," Sara says. She kicks the backpack she left beside the couch when she came in. "I have everything."

"Okay," Laurel says. "Well, there are extra blankets and pillows in the hall closet if you need them."

"Okay," Sara says with a chuckle. "Now go to bed. You have to get up early."

"I'm going," Laurel says, heading for her room. She turns back halfway there. "Oh, and the fan works if you get hot, but I wouldn't turn it up too high because sometimes it tries to take off."

"Good night, Laurel," Sara says pointedly.

"Good night," Laurel says. She gives her sister a final smile before going into her room and closing the door.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Laurel opens her eyes to a dark room. The red numbers on her clock read 2:43. For a moment she stares up at the ceiling, trying to figure out why in the world she's awake. She never wakes up in the middle of the night. Then she hears a faint sound from the living room. Part of her nearly panics, thinking it might be a break-in, but the alarm would have gone off if that happened. So it must be Sara.

Curious, Laurel gets out of bed and goes to find out. She grabs up her bathrobe on the way, shrugging it on and expertly tying the knot in the dark. Then she quietly opens her door.

The lights are all out in her small apartment. She can only see by the moonlight coming in through one of the windows. Sara is asleep on the couch. Laurel almost goes back into her room, but then Sara turns over. A small sound escapes her before she turns again. Her legs are tangled up in the blanket, signaling that her sleep has been disturbed for some time.

Laurel moves closer to the couch. When she reaches it, she can see that Sara's face is twisted in discomfort. Whatever she's dreaming about is clearly unpleasant. Her breathing begins to quicken as she twists again on the couch. It must be a nightmare.

A quick turn of the knob flicks on the lamp beside the couch. Laurel kneels down beside the couch and reaches out a hand to Sara's shoulder. Her sister jerks, but she doesn't wake up.

"Sara?" Laurel says quietly. "Sara, wake-up. It's just a dream."

She shakes Sara's shoulder and suddenly her sister's eyes fly open. She takes a deep breath, almost as if she has been deprived of oxygen.

"Sara?" Laurel asks.

Sara doesn't answer. Instead she swings her legs over the side of the couch and sits up. She puts her head in her hands as she falls into some sort of breathing pattern that she seems far too familiar with for Laurel's liking. Laurel waits in silence, running her hand up and down Sara's arm. It only takes a few seconds for Sara to calm her breathing and lift her head.

"I'm okay," she says shakily.

"You're a bad liar," Laurel tells her. For some reason Sara seems to find that funny.

"You'd be surprised," she says with a hint of a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laurel asks.

"Nothing," Sara says, shaking her head. "I'm good. It was just a dream."

Laurel pushes herself off the floor and sits down on the couch beside her sister. Sara takes a deep breath and lets it out before looking over at Laurel with a weak smile. She's trying to be reassuring, but it isn't working.

"What were you dreaming about?" Laurel asks carefully.

"Something stupid," Sara says, shrugging it off. "It doesn't matter."

"Clearly it does," Laurel presses. She studies Sara's face, trying to decide what's going on. "It wasn't just a dream was it? It was about something real."

Sara's silence only confirms her suspicions. Laurel sighs.

"Sara, what happened to you?" she asks softly. Sara stays silent, and for a long moment Laurel worries that she won't answer.

"A lot," she says finally. "Six years is a long time."

Laurel waits for more, but after a moment it becomes clear that's all the explanation Sara is going to give. And right now Laurel doesn't think it's a good idea to push the issue.

"Do you have dreams like that a lot?" she asks instead. Sara shrugs.

"Sometimes," she admits. "But it's not that bad. I can handle it."

"Is that why you wanted to sleep in here?" Laurel asks in sudden understanding. "So I wouldn't know?"

"Actually, I was watching the door in case a dangerous assassin tried to break in and kill you," Sara says. She almost sounds serious, but then she grins like it's a joke.

"That tends to work better if you're awake," Laurel points out drily. Sara shrugs.

"I'm a light sleeper," she says. Laurel gives her a look that says she clearly isn't buying this excuse. "I'm fine, Laurel. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm your big sister," Laurel says. Her tone is firm but loving. She reaches out and pushes a strand of hair behind Sara's ear. "It's my job to worry."

"Well, you don't have to," Sara says. She smiles warmly back at Laurel.

"I'll stop worrying about you when you stop worrying about me," Laurel offers.

"I guess we're both stuck," Sara says with a chuckle.

"I guess so," Laurel says with a hint of a smile. It quickly fades as she gives Sara a long look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Sara says with a nod. She looks past Laurel at the wall clock. "It's almost three. You should go to bed. You have to be up soon."

"Wonderful," Laurel says drily. She gets up from the couch and holds out her hand to Sara. "Come on. You're spending the rest of the night in my room."

"Laurel," Sara begins.

"Sara," Laurel says firmly. When it looks as if her sister is still going to argue, she adds, "I'll sleep better if I know you're okay."

Sara looks up at her for a moment and then seems to give in.

"Fine," she says. She takes Laurel's hand, letting herself be pulled up from the couch. "But don't blame me if you wake up with bruised shins."

"If you kick me, I'm pushing you off the bed," Laurel warns as she switches off the lamp. Sara just laughs.

"Fair enough."

* * *

Leave a review and let me know what you thought! Any feedback offered is much appreciated. Even if it's only a few words, it will still make my day.


	3. Stronger

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Near the end of 2x16, Laurel drops by Verdant to take Sara to dinner. This chapter is my take on that. But instead of eating out, Sara decides to introduce Laurel to some homemade Asian food that ends up raising some questions. I actually know nothing about Tibetan food, so I did some research on a few dishes and how to make them. As a result, I have no idea how accurate this actually is. But I tried. This chapter is also much more lighthearted than the other two because I wanted to show Laurel and Sara just hanging out. And because I think a more relaxed Sara might have been willing to tell her sister some of the less scarring details of her time away. This chapter also has some mention of Felicity because I think she and Sara could've developed a cool friendship. Enjoy!

* * *

**Stronger**

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.  
Stand a little taller."  
-Kelly Clarkson_

The third time Laurel asks about the missing chunk of Sara's life, she actually gets a few answers. It's not the whole story by any stretch. But it's definitely a start.

Sara got the evening off at Verdant, so they've gone out for dinner. At least, that was the original plan. But by the time they get to Laurel's car outside of Verdant, Sara has decided she would rather make something instead. So she grabs some stuff she has stashed in the back of Verdant, and then they swing by the local grocery store before heading over to Laurel's.

"You know," Laurel says, as she pushes open the door to her apartment, "you making dinner used to mean frozen pizza."

"I picked up a few things over the years," Sara says with a shrug.

She heads into the kitchen and sets the two grocery bags down on the counter. Then she starts pulling items out of the first bag. Laurel follows her into the kitchen. She opens up the second bag, which holds a plastic container with some meat and marinade.

"So you actually leave food in the Verdant fridge?" Laurel asks skeptically.

"Sometimes," Sara says as she pulls some tomatoes out of the other bag.

"That can't be sanitary," Laurel says.

"I don't to it often," Sara assures her. She has the same smile on her face that she always gets when she thinks Laurel is being too protective. "I was planning on using this for lunch tomorrow, but it's ready now."

"And what exactly are you making?" Laurel asks. She hasn't been able to get a straight answer out of Sara since they left the club

"Luksha Shamdeh," Sara tells her. Seeing the blank look on Laurel's face, she clarifies, "It's a type of curry. Can I borrow a frying pan?"

"Since when do you like curry?" Laurel asks as she opens a cabinet to pull out a pan.

"They eat a lot of it in parts of Asia," Sara says with a shrug. She turns on the stove and then begins opening packs of spices. "It grew on me."

"When were you in Asia?" Laurel asks.

"I spent some time in Tibet," Sara says vaguely. "Can you boil the potatoes and the rice while I cook this?"

Laurel wants to push for more, but she decides to wait a bit. Something about cooking actually seems to be relaxing Sara. Or maybe it's just that particular dish. The Sara she knew hated to cook. It wasn't that she was bad at it. She certainly didn't burn everything the way Laurel did. She just never cared for it. But whatever the reason, Sara seems relaxed enough that Laurel is positive she can get some answers if she does it carefully. So instead she gets the potatoes and rice and sets them boiling like Sara asked.

"So Tibet?" Laurel asks when the potatoes and rice have been boiling for a few minutes. Sara has been busy frying onions and then adding the marinated meat to the pan.

"Yeah," she says as she stirs the meat around so it will cook evenly.

"How did you end up there?" Laurel asks curiously. Sara looks up at her for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to answer.

"I was in some trouble," she says finally. "Someone found me and helped me out. They took me to Tibet and I stayed there for a while."

"This person," Laurel says slowly. "They're special to you."

"We were close," Sara agrees.

"Were?" Laurel asks.

"It's complicated," Sara says quietly. Laurel gives her a pointed look, so Sara sighs and goes on. "She asked me to choose between her and my family. She lost."

"She?" Laurel asks. Then her eyes widen. "The assassin! The one who kidnapped Mom and poisoned me!"

"She was just trying to draw me out," Sara explains. She sounds almost defensive.

"By going after your family?" Laurel asks angrily. "What kind of person does that?"

"It's not her fault," Sara says quietly. "That life is all she's ever known. And she was mad at me for leaving. Besides, I owe her a lot. She saved my life more than once."

"Why did you need saving?" Laurel asks. "What happened to you?"

"I think it's ready for the tomatoes," Sara says, clearly dodging the question. Laurel picks up the cutting board with the chopped tomatoes and hands it over to Sara, who drops them into the frying pan. She gets some water from the sink and pours that in as well. Then she sets a lid on top of the pan so the meat can finish cooking.

Laurel is still trying to figure out how to pick up their previous conversation when Sara surprises her by talking.

"Those six years weren't all bad, you know," she says. She uses her arms to push herself up so she can sit on the counter. "A lot of it was. But Nyssa and I... we had some good times. She's the one who taught me how to make this. She didn't usually like cooking, but for some reason she loved making this."

Something about the way she says it tells Laurel that making this particular dish is deeply sentimental for Sara. It seems to be something she associates with fond memories. Suddenly Laurel gets the feeling that making this meal is Sara's way of trying to share something special with her sister.

"If she was so special to you," Laurel asks carefully, "then why did you leave her?"

"I wanted to come home," Sara says softly. Her expression is surprisingly vulnerable. "I couldn't do that and hold onto the life I had with her."

"Well, I'm glad you came back," Laurel tells her.

"So am I," Sara says honestly. There's a small smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

Sara's phone goes off then. Laurel notices that it's still set on the generic ringtone it came with. A lot of Sara's life seems to be like that at the moment: lived in but carefully unpersonalized. It's almost as if she hasn't quite decided yet if she's really staying.

Sara pulls the phone out of her pocket and reads the number.

"I need to take this," she tells Laurel as she jumps down off the counter. "Can you put the potatoes in there and make sure nothing burns?"

"Sure," Laurel says. Sara flashes a grateful smile before answering the phone.

"Hey, Felicity," she says into the phone. She walks out of the kitchen toward the living room, so Laurel misses the rest of the conversation.

Sara is only gone for a few minutes. When she comes back, there is a strange expression on her face that Laurel has trouble reading.

"Everything okay?" she asks. Sara nods and smiles, but it looks forced somehow.

"Fine," she says. "Oliver's secretary Felicity wanted to learn some self-defense, so I've been giving her lessons. She wanted to know if I could meet tomorrow."

Laurel doesn't entirely believe that, but she has a feeling she's done all the prying Sara will allow for the evening. So for now, she's going to let this one go.

"That's fun," she says instead. "Are you teaching her the stuff Dad had us learn?"

"Sort of, but this is mostly Wing Chun," Sara says. When Laurel looks confused, she explains. "It's a Chinese martial art that's designed to use your opponent's strength against them."

"Did you get that off of Wikipedia?" Laurel asks suspiciously. Sara grins and shakes her head. "Where did you learn that anyway?"

"Tibet," Sara says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course you did," Laurel says drily. "Did you pick up any other new skills that I should know about?"

"I speak some Arabic," Sara offers. Laurel shakes her head in amazement.

"Maybe I should go to Tibet," she says half jokingly. "Maybe I could learn something there that would get me a job."

"Hang in there," Sara tells her encouragingly. "You'll find one."

"I hope so," Laurel says.

"You will," Sara assures her. She lifts the lid off the pan and takes a look at the food inside. "I think this is done."

"Great," Laurel says. "I'm starving."

She grabs bowls and silverware while Sara checks on the rice. Then they both fill their bowls and head to the table.

"If we were in Tibet, we'd be eating this with chopsticks," Sara says as they sit down.

"Let's just stick with silverware for now," Laurel says drily. "Chopsticks and I don't always get along well."

She sticks her spoon in the curry and lifts it to her mouth. Sara looks on nervously as Laurel carefully chews the first bite.

"Well?" Sara asks.

"It's different," Laurel says slowly. She chews a bit more before nodding. "I like it."

"Good," Sara says in relief. She lifts her own spoon and eagerly digs in. A short silence falls as they both fill their empty stomachs.

"So you and Ollie look like you worked things out," Laurel says after a moment of eating.

"Well, you know what they say," Sara says. "What doesn't kill you..."

"Teaches you to make curry?" Laurel finishes, pointing down at her bowl. Sara laughs. It's a beautiful sound that warms Laurel's heart.

"Yeah," Sara says with a grin. "Something like that."

* * *

Thoughts on this chapter? As always, any feedback is greatly appreciated.


	4. More

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This chapter is set the morning of 2x18, so the day after Helena Bertinelli causes a hostage crisis. Since it's early in the morning, it's a few hours before Thea's kidnapping is officially discovered and before Quentin ends up in jail for helping the Arrow. This chapter is mostly between Laurel and Quentin, although Sara comes in at the end. I think Laurel would have been smart enough to realize that her dad clearly knows something, and she would have eventually confronted him about it. What he actually knows, of course, is that Sara is the Arrow's associate. But he gets around that by instead telling Laurel what little he knows about Sara and the League. Enjoy!

* * *

**More  
**

"_You are more than the choices that you've made.  
You are more than the sum of your past mistakes."  
-Tenth Avenue North_

The fourth time Laurel asks about what happened, she doesn't ask Sara. She asks her father, who clearly knows more than he is letting on. He and Sara are coming over for an early breakfast of donuts and coffee to celebrate Laurel getting back her job. But Sara isn't there yet, so Laurel and her father are sitting at the dining table talking while they wait for her to arrive.

"I still can't believe she gave your job back," Quentin says with a shake of his head.

"She may have had a little push," Laurel admits.

"Well, either way, I'm proud of you," Quentin says sincerely. "You deserve it."

Laurel glances down at her watch. Sara is almost twenty minutes late.

"Maybe I should call her," Laurel says.

"Nah," Quentin says, waving it off. "She probably got caught in traffic."

"Maybe," Laurel says. She doesn't sound too convinced. "She tried to talk me out of taking the Bertinelli case yesterday. She thought it was too dangerous. It was like she knew somehow. And she knew that Helena Bertinelli was coming to Starling to kill her father. How could she have known that?"

"She's the daughter of a cop," Quentin says with a shrug. "She has good instincts. And so do you. It's just that sometimes you get so focused on what you want that you can't hear the bells going off."

"She didn't used to be like that," Laurel reminds him. "The Sara I know ran straight into trouble without caring one bit. Now... she's different. She watches and listens. And she's quieter. Sometimes I feel like she's just waiting for something bad to happen."

"She's been through a lot," Quentin says quietly.

"Has she told you anything about what happened to her?" Laurel asks.

"Some," Quentin admits. "Not a whole lot."

"You know more than I do," Laurel says.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because when the two of you are together," Laurel explains, "you hold these silent conversations just by looking at each other. It's like you both know something that I don't."

"If there's something she hasn't told you, it's because she's not ready yet," Quentin says in an attempt to end Laurel's query.

"I just want to know what happened to her," Laurel presses. "I want to understand."

"It's not really my story to tell," Quentin says.

"Dad, please," Laurel begs. Quentin studies her for a moment, trying to decide.

"Fine," he says with a sigh. "But what I say doesn't leave this room, okay? Sara never knows we had this conversation."

"Okay," Laurel agrees.

"How much do you know about the League of Assassins?" Quentin asks.

"That they are exactly what the name implies," Laurel says slowly. "But they're just an urban legend."

"Not exactly," Quentin tells her. "The League is real. And somewhere along the way Sara got mixed up with them."

"How?" Laurel asks in shock.

"One of them saved her life," Quentin begins.

"Nyssa," Laurel says softly. "Sara told me someone named Nyssa saved her."

"That's her," Quentin tells her. "Apparently she's a powerful figure within the League. Anyway, she saved Sara's life, took her back to the League, and then they trained her as one of their own. Eventually she even swore an oath to them."

"Sara's an assassin?" Laurel whispers.

"I don't know all the details," Quentin says. "I just know she swore the oath. But after the Undertaking she came back to Starling to be sure we were okay."

"And she didn't let anyone know?" Laurel asks. Quentin shakes his head.

"She stuck around the Glades for a while, trying to keep a low profile," he continues. "Then the League sent someone to bring her back. Only she didn't want to go back, and things got a little messy. She was worried the League might send someone after me, so she revealed herself to me to try and get me to leave town."

"Wait," Laurel interrupts. "You knew she was alive? For how long?"

"A few months," Quentin admits.

"And you didn't tell me?" Laurel asks indignantly. "You didn't tell Mom?"

"Sara didn't want me to," Quentin tells her. "She thought you would be safer if you didn't know. Besides, as soon as she dealt with the assassins, she left town. I didn't hear from her again until they poisoned you."

"She said Nyssa was mad at her for leaving," Laurel says. "I thought she just meant in general, but she meant the League."

"Well, actually, she meant both," Quentin corrects. "Nyssa was acting on orders, but she's also a bit possessive. But that's a different story. Anyway, when she got Sara to Starling, she tried to talk her into going back. When that didn't work, she kidnapped your mother."

"But Sara saved her," Laurel says, finishing the story.

"Did she ever tell you how?" Quentin asks curiously.

"Not really," Laurel says. "I know the Arrow was there and he helped Sara. I just assumed they fought her off."

"Not exactly," Quentin says. "Sara agreed to turn herself over to Nyssa in exchange for your mother's release. Only before the meet, Sara drank poison. The same poison Nyssa used on you. Except Sara took a whole lot more. By the time we realized, it was too late. Sara was already dying."

"What happened?" Laurel asks in disbelief.

"The Arrow showed up," Quentin tells her. "He had an antidote for the poison. He saved Sara's life, and in exchange Nyssa released her from her oath."

"Sara must have known he had the antidote," Laurel says logically.

"Maybe," Quentin says quietly. "But she didn't know he would be there. She went there expecting to die."

"But why?" Laurel asks.

"Because it was the only way to protect this family," Quentin explains. "As long as she was still part of the League, they would keep sending people to Starling. The only way to stop that was to give herself up. But she couldn't stand the idea of going back either. So she decided to take herself out of the equation. She thought we'd all be better off without her."

"And then I said all those horrible things to her," Laurel whispers. Shock is written across her face. "She was ready to die for us, and I just threw her out."

"She knows you didn't mean what you said," Quentin says quietly. "Besides, I don't think she did it just for us."

"What does that mean?" Laurel asks.

"I don't think Sara could handle the thought of going back," Quentin explains. "She gets this look in her eyes sometimes when she thinks no one is looking. I've seen it before with returning soldiers that can't adjust back to normal life. It's the same sometimes with cops who've had to shoot civilians. It's like they can't stop seeing it. Like they don't know how to live with themselves anymore. I think Sara went through some stuff that changed her, and I think she had to do some things that she doesn't know how to live with. She couldn't go back to the League because she couldn't handle who it was turning her into."

"She feels guilty," Laurel says in understanding.

"When I first found out she was alive," Quentin continues, "she killed an assassin right in front of me. She was trying to protect me. I knew that. But afterwards she started apologizing. She said she was sorry I had to see it, that she couldn't imagine what I must think of her. It was like she was ashamed of what happened. Like she was scared of how I would react."

"Why?" Laurel asks. "She was just protecting you."

"Sometimes when a person has to do something really bad, they feel like it taints them somehow," Quentin explains. "Like it makes them less. I think Sara sees herself that way. I think she hates herself for the things she's done."

"That's why she never talks about it," Laurel says quietly. Quentin nods.

"I think she's scared that if we knew what happened that we would see her differently," he says. "That we would stop loving her."

"That's ridiculous," Laurel protests.

"It is," Quentin agrees. "But that's what Sara thinks. That she's broken and that she has to hide it. It's our job to prove her wrong."

The doorbell rings then, pulling them both back to the dining room.

"That's probably her," Quentin says.

"I'll let her in," Laurel says as she gets up from the table. One look at her face says she's still thinking about what her father said.

"Laurel?" Quentin calls. She turns back around. "We never had this conversation."

"I know," Laurel says quietly.

She turns and walks toward the door. The locks turn easily and she swings the door open to reveal Sara standing on the other side.

"Hey," Sara says with a smile. "Sorry I'm late. There's some new construction down by Verdant, so traffic was a mess. But I'm here now."

Then she smiles her big smile and Laurel nearly loses it. How could her beautiful little sister ever imagine herself to be unlovable? Just thinking about it is bringing tears to her eyes.

Suddenly she reaches out and pulls Sara into a tight hug. Sara hesitates momentarily before wrapping how own arms around Laurel.

"What's this for?" she asks in confusion.

"Because I love you," Laurel says. Her throat has tightened up and it's hard to talk all of a sudden.

"I love you too," Sara says slowly. She still sounds confused. Laurel forces herself to let go of Sara, pulling away so she can rest her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Sara asks in concern.

"I'm fine," Laurel says, giving her a watery smile. "I just don't say it as often as I should."

Quentin comes around the corner then, and Sara gives him a suspicious look over Laurel's shoulder.

"Did you say something to her?" she asks.

"Not a word," Quentin says, holding up his hands in a silent protest of innocence. Once again Laurel has the feeling that they're talking about something completely different. But right now she doesn't really care.

"I just don't want to take you for granted," Laurel tells her. "You're too special for that."

"You're not so bad yourself," Sara tells her with a grin.

"If you two ladies are finished, I'm starving," Quentin says in mock impatience.

"We're coming," Sara assures him. She turns to Laurel as the three of them head into the kitchen. "So you got your job back!"

"I did," Laurel says with a smile.

"Congratulations," Sara says, nudging Laurel with her shoulder. "I told you you'd find a job eventually."

"I know, I know," Laurel says. "And you were also right about the Bertinelli case."

"You should listen to me more often," Sara teases.

"You're the little sister here," Laurel points out as she pulls back a chair. "Shouldn't you be listening to me?"

"What would be the fun in that?" Sara asks with a smile. She looks over at Quentin, who is opening the box of donuts. "I guess Dad bought breakfast."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quentin asks as he pulls out a powdered donut.

"Well, you know what they say about cops and donuts," Sara says innocently.

"Whatever happened to respect your elders?" Quentin asks in mock offense.

"Are you admitting to being elderly?" Sara shoots back.

"I think that was an admission of guilt," Laurel confirms.

"You know," Quentin says, "I had forgotten how irritating it can be when you two team up."

"The Lance sisters are back," Sara says with a grin.

"Yes, they are," Laurel agrees.

"Great," Quentin says drily. Then he returns his attention to the donuts. "Alright. Who wants the sprinkled one?"

"I do," Sara says immediately.

"Same old Sara," Laurel says with a shake of her head.

She picks up the coffeepot and pours herself a fresh cup as Quentin and Sara pick out their donuts. Then they hand over the box and let her pick through it while they get their own coffee. When everyone has food, Sara holds up her mug.

"I propose a toast," she says. She smiles proudly across the table at Laurel. "To our assistant district attorney."

"To family," Laurel says, lifting up her own mug. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"To family," Quentin echoes as he lifts his own mug too.

"Family," Sara adds.

They all clink their mugs together and take a drink of the coffee. In a few hours everything will begin to go sideways, but they don't know that yet. For now their family is together, and that's more than enough.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Reading your feedback makes my day. Please keep it up! I know this chapter probably wasn't as good as the last one, but I felt like it needed to happen. Any feedback it still greatly appreciated. Only two chapters left to go!


	5. Redemption

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This chapter takes place at the end of "The Man Under the Hood". I very highly doubt that Laurel would have been able to see the scars on Sara's back and not say anything about it beyond that. Plus at the end of the episode she shows up at Verdant looking pretty emotional. This chapter is my take on why that scene occurred and also on what happens when Laurel talks to Sara. I think it also helps to set up the beautiful scene between the Lance sisters in 2x22. Enjoy!

* * *

**Redemption  
**

"_Let me see redemption win. Let me know the struggle ends,  
that you can mend a heart that's frail and torn."  
-Tenth Avenue North_

The fifth time Laurel asks what happened is when she goes to the hospital to check on Sara. The scars are a complete shock to her. She knows Sara has been through a lot, but seeing the marks covering her sister's back somehow makes it real. Sara tries to shrug it off, and then Oliver comes in just in time to save her from her own fumbled attempt. It's only then, seeing them both standing there together, that Laurel suddenly understands. It takes a stakeout that night to confirm it, but it's true. Sara is working with the Arrow. And for some inexplicable reason, that terrifies Laurel.

So she decides to do something about it. Thankfully her father manages to talk her off that particular ledge before she does anything stupid. He's right. Starling needs the Arrow, and that means it needs Sara too. But the more Laurel thinks about her sister being a vigilante, the more questions she begins to have.

She stays up late that night researching everything she can find on the female vigilante. What little she finds is enlightening. The female vigilante is a talented fighter, but she seems to lack the Arrow's newfound restraint. The puzzle of what happened to Sara during those six years is slowly coming together. But Laurel doesn't like what the picture is shaping up to be.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Early the next morning she drives over to the hospital. They won't let her see her sister's medical records, but she calls in a few favors and by the time she leaves she's holding a folder with the report about Sara's condition after the supposed motorcycle accident. She makes herself wait until she gets back to her car to open up the folder.

The information it contains is jarring. Much of Sara's body is covered in scars, many of which look like they came from injuries caused by combat or possibly even torture. And then there is the x-ray of her arm. It was previously fractured in two places and her wrist was broken at least once, as were three of her fingers. One of them didn't heal properly, which is causing the bone to angle slightly. It would seem that the vigilante's fighting skills didn't come easily.

Laurel's eyes are watering as she looks at the x-ray. She knew Sara had been hurt. But seeing it like this, seeing what her sister went through, what Ollie probably went through as well... The doctor at the hospital was right in a way. Sara might not have been in the military, but that doesn't make her any less a soldier.

Laurel puts her car in gear and begins the drive over to Verdant. She has to keep blinking to clear her blurring vision. She isn't really sure what she's going to say when she gets there, but she knows that she needs to see Sara and Ollie. She needs to know that they're both okay, even if it's only on the surface.

The club is empty when she arrives. It usually is this early in the day. Oliver is sitting on the metal stairs staring down at a picture. He doesn't give any sign that he's heard her come in.

"Oliver," Laurel says.

He looks up, surprised to see her there. Laurel walks over to him as he stands and stuffs the picture into one of his pockets. It takes him a moment to meet her gaze. When he does, he looks like a man who is trying to fight a war that he doesn't think he can win.

Laurel leans forward suddenly and wraps her arms around Ollie. He hesitates a moment before slowly wrapping his own arms around her.

"What's this for?" he asks. His voice is scratchy as if he's gone without sleep for too long. And considering his nighttime activities, he probably has.

"Because you're important to me," Laurel tells him.

Oliver is silent a moment. Then his arms tighten around her. It only serves as further confirmation to Laurel that this is what matters. She may be out of the loop, but she's not stupid. She knows there is something big happening in Starling, something Oliver and Sara are clearly mixed up with. They have enough on their plates right now. They don't need to know that she knows their secret. There will be time for that later. Right now they just need to know that Oliver Queen and Sara Lance matter to someone.

Laurel and Oliver left go of each other after a moment and slowly pull apart.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asks, seeing the emotion in Laurel's eyes. She nods.

"I'm fine," she assures him. "I actually came by to see Sara. Is she around?"

"I think she's in the back," Oliver says. He motions over his shoulder at the stock room.

"Thanks," Laurel says. She gives him a warm smile before stepping around him and heading into the back of the club.

She hears Sara before she sees her. Laurel rounds a set of shelves to find Sara standing next to one at the end of the room. Her brace is off and she has her hand around a bottle that she's trying to lift. She only gets it about an inch off the shelf before a small hiss of pain escapes her. She carefully lowers the bottle back down and lets it go, flexing her hand to test its range of motion.

"Sara?" Laurel says. Sara jerks around with her hands up as if she's preparing for a fight, but then she recognizes Laurel and a tired smile crosses her face.

"Hey," she says, lowering her readied fists. She picks her brace up off the shelf and expertly straps it back on. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," Laurel says. She hesitates briefly, trying to decide what to say. "I went by the hospital this morning. I saw your file from the motorcycle accident."

"Laurel, I'm fine," Sara begins. She looks like she's trying to dodge an oncoming bullet.

"I know you are," Laurel says quickly. "But you weren't always."

Sara's gaze falls to the floor. There is a stack of plastic glass crates nearby, and she carefully sits down on the top of it.

"The scars on my back," she says quietly.

"It's not just your back," Laurel says, taking several steps forward. "The doctor said there are scars all over your body. Your x-ray shows that at some point in the last six years you broke your wrist and three fingers. And that's just one hand. What about the rest of you?"

"I know you want answers, Laurel," Sara says without looking up, "but I can't give them to you."

"I don't want answers," Laurel tells her. She walks over and kneels down in front of Sara, laying a hand on her sister's knee. "What I want is to understand. To understand you and what you've been through. And I know I can't, not fully. But at least let me try."

Sara looks down at her for a long moment, visibly weighing her options. Then her shoulders fall a little as she finally gives in.

"You can see them if you want," she says quietly. Laurel gives a small nod. She doesn't really want to see them necessarily, but she feels like it's something she needs to do.

Sara reaches her hands around and carefully pulls up the back of her shirt. It takes a bit of work with her injured hand, but she gets the material pulled up enough that most of the scars are visible. Laurel stands to her feet and moves around the stack of crates so she can see. The sight is no less shocking than it was the day before. She had caught a glimpse of the worst damage then, but now she can see several smaller scars intermingled with the larger ones.

"Sara," she whispers. Her eyes are watering all over again, but she quickly blinks back the tears for her sister's sake.

"There's some on my legs too," Sara says quietly. "But those are the worst ones."

"What are they from?" Laurel asks. She can hardly talk around the lump in her throat.

"Swords and knives mostly," Sara says. Her voice is flat now as if all of the emotion has been sucked out of her. "A few bullets. There's one on my leg from a grenade blast. That circular one was a spear. It went clean through my side. I was lucky it didn't rupture anything."

Laurel carefully reaches out her hand and her fingers ghost of the top of large scar in question. Sara stiffens a bit at the contact, but she doesn't say anything. It occurs to Laurel then that aside from Oliver and his associates, she may be the first person in Starling that Sara has willingly allowed to see these marks.

The stock room is completely silent as Laurel gently traces each of the scars in turn. Sara keeps perfectly still, almost as if she's holding her breath. Finally Laurel reaches the end of the last one. Her eyes are burning as she withdraws her hand from Sara's back.

"How did you get so many?" Laurel asks carefully. This is new ground for her. She isn't really sure how much she's allowed to ask, and she's even less sure of exactly how much she wants to know.

"A few were from training," Sara tells her. "I moved too slow or turned the wrong way."

"And the rest?" Laurel asks. Sara pulls down the back of her shirt before answering.

"Let's just say you don't want to know," she says. She won't look at Laurel as she says it.

Laurel is quiet a moment, trying to decide what on earth she's supposed to say. She sits down on a stack of glass crates beside Sara while she tries to process what she's just seen. Sara turns around so they're almost facing each other, but she still isn't looking up.

"I know that I can't even imagine what you must have been through," Laurel says finally. "And I get that you're not ready to talk about it, so I promise I'm going to stop asking you. But I want you to know that when you are ready to talk, I'll be here to listen. Even if I don't understand."

Sara finally lifts her gaze off the floor to meet her sister's eyes.

"Okay," she says softly. Laurel smiles warmly at her. Then she reaches out her hand and gently pushes a strand of hair behind Sara's ear, revealing the bruise on her forehead.

"You are so beautiful," Laurel says. She isn't positive, but she thinks she sees tears welling in Sara's eyes. "In spite of everything, you have become this amazing young woman, and I am so proud to be your sister."

Sara quickly looks away, her hair falling across her face like a curtain.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew," she says softly.

"Knew what?" Laurel asks in confusion.

"The things I've done," Sara says. "I didn't rise above the darkness, Laurel. I joined it."

"You did what you had to do to survive," Laurel insists.

"I sold my soul to the devil!" Sara cries. She stands up from the stack of crates and turns to face Laurel. "There are some lines that shouldn't be crossed. There are things a person can't come back from, sins that can't be forgiven."

"I don't believe that," Laurel says firmly. She stands up so that she and Sara are on the same level. "Look at Moira Queen. She played a part in an earthquake that devastated this city, and now she's leading its reformation."

"It's different," Sara argues. "She was trying to protect her family."

"And you were trying to protect yourself!" Laurel counters.

"You don't know that!" Sara tells her. "You have no idea what I've done!"

"But I know you," Laurel says.

"No, you don't," Sara says with a shake of her head.

"Yes, I do," Laurel says firmly. She steps forward to stand in front of Sara. "Maybe you have done some bad things. But the very fact that they bother tells me that you are not too far gone. Maybe there is darkness inside of you. So what? That doesn't mean you have to let it control you. You are a survivor, Sara, and that makes you strong. You were strong enough to survive every single one of those scars. Every single knife and bullet and spear. None of them could stop you from coming home because you are stronger than that. You are strong enough to fight the darkness inside of you, and you are strong enough to win."

Now there are definitely tears in Sara's eyes.

"How can you know that?" she whispers.

"Because I'm your sister," Laurel says seriously. She places her hands on Sara's shoulders in an effort to drive her point home. "I know you think you're broken, but you're not. You're like a rock being turned into a diamond. Right now you're being heated and pressed, but someday you're going to come out the other side. And when you do, you are going to be even stronger and even more beautiful than you already are."

A small watery chuckle escaped Sara.

"Guess you did pay attention in science," she manages.

"Oliver was gone that day," Laurel explains with a shrug. Sara laughs, which draws a grin from Laurel. Then a single tear escapes down Sara's cheek. She turns her head as she quickly reaches up to wipe it away.

"Hey," Laurel says. Sara looks back at her with watery eyes. "I love you. And nothing will ever change that."

The tears in Sara's eyes are threatening to overflow now. She steps forward so she can wrap her arms tightly around Laurel's neck. Laurel immediately returns the embrace.

"I love you too," Sara chokes. Her voice is hoarse with emotion.

They stand there for a long time, just holding onto each other. Sara's breathing is uneven, and at one point Laurel could swear she feels tears hitting her neck. Even when Sara seems to calm down a moment later, she makes no move to let go. It's almost as if she's drawing strength from Laurel.

Finally Sara forces herself to pull away. She reaches up and wipes her wet eyes, clear evidence that she was in fact crying.

"Are you okay?" Laurel asks in concern. Sara nods.

"I will be," she says honestly.

"Okay," Laurel says. She smiles and Sara manages to give her a small smile back. "I had thought maybe I might go get a late breakfast. Care to join?"

"Sure," Sara agrees. "Just give me a sec to clean up."

"Okay," Laurel says. "I'll be out front."

"I'll be right there," Sara tells her.

Laurel turns and heads out the front of the stock room into the empty bar beyond. She might not have learned the stories behind Sara's scars, but she has learned something else: while the scars may have healed, Sara has not. Not completely. Not yet. But that's okay because Laurel is going to be here with her every step of the way. And she knows that someday, maybe not tomorrow or the next day, but someday, Sara is going to be okay.

* * *

I know that plenty of people are reading this story, so please take a few seconds to leave a short review letting me know what you think. It will make my day. If you have been reviewing, thanks. You rock. The next chapter will be the last with Laurel finally getting all the answers she could ever want. Hopefully it will live up to everyone's expectations.


	6. Fly

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This is the final chapter of this story, and it is set near the end of 2x23. (Speaking of which, how awesome was that episode?) It was definitely the hardest chapter to write because I really wanted to be sure that both Sara and Laurel were in character. There is also a small appearance by Felicity, so that was fun. And for those of you who asked, there is a brief appearance by Nyssa at the end, although she doesn't have any actual dialogue. In this chapter Sara finally tells Laurel everything that happened to her while she was away. I think Laurel would take serious issue with Sara deciding to return to the League, so Sara would have to explain everything to help her understand. Plus, if she got Laurel on her side, her big sister could help calm their dad down so he didn't try to murder Nyssa. This chapter also contains my version of why Sara decided to return to the League. Hopefully it makes sense and doesn't seem too OOC. Enjoy!

* * *

**Fly**

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you good-bye..."_

Laurel has already given up asking about those six years when she finally gets the answer she was waiting for. And it couldn't have come at a more unexpected time.

The battle for Starling is finally over. Slade has been defeated. And the Arrow and his allies are still standing, as is the city. That would count as a win in anybody's book.

Now begins the clean-up. Quentin and the rest of the police force are hard at work rounding up the now-human members of Slade's army. The members of the League seem to be sticking around for a bit, at least until they can figure out what to do with all of the former super soldiers. Laurel doesn't really have anything to do at the moment, so she is currently sitting with Felicity Smoak on the hood of an abandoned car near some of the debris. The IT girl is definitely a bit quirky, but Laurel has a feeling the two of them could become good friends.

"There you are," Sara's voice calls. Laurel looks up to see her sister coming over to her. She's changed out of her vigilante garb into something that looks more civilian. Not that it really matters. Almost everyone currently nearby knows exactly who she is.

"Hey!" Laurel says. She gets to her feet so to give Sara a quick hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sara says honestly. "You?"

"Fine," Laurel confirms.

"Felicity?" Sara asks, turning to the IT girl.

"I'm okay," Felicity says.

"That's it?" Sara asks with a grin. "No rambling?"

"I must still be in shock," Felicity says seriously. "That would explain why my hands won't stop shaking."

"From what I hear, your hands were pretty steady when you hit Slade," Sara tells her.

"Oh, they weren't," Felicity assures her. "I thought I was going to miss. Which you wouldn't think would be possible considering how big he is. But his body armor actually covered most of his body. Which I guess is the point of body armor. So I had to hit him in the neck, which is actually a pretty small target..."

"Felicity?" Sara interrupts with a fond smile.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind giving us a minute?"

"Sure," Felicity says quickly. She pushes herself off of the hood of the car and looks around the destroyed street. "I'll just go... call Dig or... something."

She heads off down the street, carefully picking her way through the rubble and making disgusted faces at the remaining super soldiers still moaning on the ground.

"She's cute," Laurel says.

"Just don't piss her off," Sara warns. "Hell hath no fury like Felicity Smoak scorned."

"So what's up?" Laurel asks, turning to her sister. Sara takes a deep breath and lets it out as if she's gathering her courage.

"You said when I was ready that you would listen," she says. "I think I'm ready now."

Laurel's eyes widen as she realizes exactly what Sara means.

"Are you sure?" she asks. "If you don't want to-"

"No, it's okay," Sara interrupts. "I want you to know. Maybe it'll help you understand why I need to do this."

"Do what?" Laurel asks suspiciously.

"I'll tell you after I finish," Sara says. "It'll make more sense then."

"Okay," Laurel says. "We can go back to my place-"

"Let's just do it here before I talk myself out of it," Sara says nervously. She turns and points down the road. "There's a place down there we can go."

"Lead the way," Laurel tells her.

Sara guides her away from the clean-up and further down the street. They walk a short distance until they can no longer hear the sounds of the former soldiers being rounded up. An overturned metal barrel is sitting next to a car with shattered windows that more or less shields the area from the rest of the street. Sara motions for Laurel to sit on the barrel before taking up a seat on a large chunk of raised concrete.

"I'm not really sure where to start," she says awkwardly.

"Wherever you want," Laurel tells her.

"I guess the beginning," Sara says. She takes a breath and lets it out. "Okay. Well, you know how I ended up on the boat. We had been at sea for about two days when we ran into this huge storm..."

Sara talks for what has to be several hours. She tells Laurel all about the storm and the wreck and about ending up on the _Amazo_. She tells her about her year spent living with Ivo, about Oliver turning up on the ship, about Shado and Slade and the mirakuru. As she talks, Laurel suddenly finds herself understanding much more of what has gone on in Starling lately. She stops Sara periodically to ask a few questions, but mostly she just lets her speak.

There are several details that Sara is clearly skimming over, but Laurel doesn't blame her. Some of what she does tell is hard enough to listen to. Laurel gets choked up more than once. Sara has gone through far more than she could have ever imagined. In fact, it's a wonder she came through it all as well as she did. Laurel's respect for her sister is growing in leaps and bounds as she listens to her talk.

Sara tells her about getting sucked out of yet another ship and how Nyssa found her half dead. Then she tells her about the League and her training and most of what she did during the almost five years before she returned to Starling. And she doesn't stop there either. She also gives Laurel the rundown on everything the Arrow and his crew have been up to since Sara joined forces with them, right up until her sudden disappearance from Starling.

"So I went to go get help," Sara finishes.

"From the League of Assassins," Laurel fills in. Sara nods. "But why did they agree to come here? I thought you broke ties with them."

"Some ties are hard to break," Sara tells her.

"Nyssa," Laurel guesses. After everything her sister has just told her about the female assassin, Laurel thinks maybe she can understand now why Sara would still care for her. That doesn't mean she has forgiven Nyssa for poisoning her. Or for kidnapping her mother. But after everything Nyssa has done for Sara, maybe Laurel can cut her a little slack.

"I know you and Dad don't trust her," Sara explains. "And I don't blame you. But we couldn't have defeated Slade's army without her and the League."

"I know," Laurel assures her. "I may not care for her much, but we definitely needed her. How long will she and the rest of them be staying in Starling?"

"A few more hours," Sara says. "Just until we figure out what to do with Slade's army. Then they'll get back on the boat and head home." She pauses for a minute, unsure of how to continue. "Actually, that's what I need to talk to you about that."

"I don't like that tone," Laurel says, narrowing her eyes.

"You'll like this even less," Sara warns. "In exchange for her help, I told Nyssa I would rejoin the League."

"What?!" Laurel cries in shock. "That's insane! They can't make you go back!"

"They're not making me do anything," Sara says quickly in an effort to calm Laurel down. "I agreed because I wanted to."

"You what?" Now Laurel is truly confused.

"What you said to me earlier," Sara explains. "You were right. What I've been through has made me who I am: a fighter. I thought I could do this civilian thing, but the truth it, it's not for me. I need to be out there helping people."

"And you want to do that with a bunch of assassins?" Laurel asks skeptically.

"No," Sara corrects. "I want to do it with Nyssa. You said that I was redeemable, and you were right. You believed in me, Laurel. And now I believe in her. Nyssa wants to do the right thing. She just doesn't know how. But being here in Starling, being with Dad and the Arrow and you... it showed me how to be a hero. How to use my skills and abilities to help people. And now I want to show her."

Laurel isn't saying anything, but her face is softening as if she's beginning to understand.

"Nyssa's father is the leader of the League," Sara continues. "Someday that right will be hers. Maybe together she and I can make it better. We can put an end to the killing. Make it a league of protectors and heroes. Maybe together we can do something good in this world."

A smile has been slowly crossing Laurel's face as Sara spoke. Now she nods.

"Okay," she says quietly.

"Okay?" Sara asks in confusion. "That's it? You're not gonna twist my arm to stay?"

"No," Laurel tells her. "Sara, you have always been special. Ever since we were kids, I knew that you were going to do something big someday. To be honest, I was a little jealous. You had so much potential, and I thought you were wasting it. I kept waiting for you to find a vision, to... commit to a path that you could make your own. But you never did. You wandered through your life looking for a place that you could never find. Even since you've been back you've seemed... lost. Until today. When you started talking about the League just now, your eyes lit up. For the first time in your life, you have a vision. You found your place, Sara. And you are going to do amazing things there."

"I couldn't have done it without you," Sara says quietly. "You always believed in me, even when I couldn't believe in myself."

"It wasn't hard," Laurel tells her with a smile. "You are so strong and so brave. Even after everything you have been through, all of the darkness, you still found a way to be a hero. And I am so very proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too," Sara tells her with a smile. "No matter what life throws at you, you just keep getting back up. You keep fighting for good no matter what. You're a hero too, Laurel. You're my hero."

"And you're mine," Laurel says. She reaches over to take Sara's hand in her. Sara gives it a tight squeeze in response.

"I think we're both gonna do some pretty incredible things," Sara says.

"It must be a Lance family quality," Laurel jokes.

"Must be," Sara agrees.

Laurel gives her hand a final squeeze before letting go.

"Have you told Dad yet?" she asks. Sara shakes her head.

"Not yet," she says. "He's gonna kill me."

"Maybe not," Laurel says slowly. "Let me talk to him first. I'll get him to come around."

"You sure?" Sara asks.

"That's what big sisters are for, right?" Laurel says with a smile. "Go say goodbye Oliver and the others. I'll handle Dad."

"There you are," a third voice says. "I've been looking everywhere for you two."

Laurel and Sara both look up to see Quentin walking toward them.

"Speak of the devil," Laurel says.

"Hey," Quentin says in mock offense. He looks over at his youngest daughter. "Sara, your assassin friend is looking for you. I think they're getting ready to leave soon."

Sara looks over at Laurel, who nods.

"Go ahead," she says. "I'll talk to him."

"Talk to me about what?" Quentin asks suspiciously.

"Thanks," Sara tells Laurel. She gets to her feet. "I'll text you when it's time."

"Okay," Laurel says.

"Time for what?" Quentin asks. He turns sideways so his gaze can follow Sara as she steps past him and begins heading back toward the bridge. Then he turns to Laurel. "Will you please tell me what's going in?"

Laurel stands up and steps over to Quentin. Together they watch as Sara walks back down the street. Nyssa is waiting for her near the start of the debris. She holds out her hand, and Sara takes it in her own. Together they turn and walk back toward the bridge, a united front against the world.

"Sara's spreading her wings," Laurel explains. She looks up at her father with a proud smile. "It's time for the Canary to finally fly."

"_Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
but I won't forget the place I come from.  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
make a change, and break away."  
-Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

And that brings this story to an end. I have greatly enjoyed working on it, and I have loved hearing the feedback from the readers. Since this is the end of this story, please leave a final review about your thoughts on the story as a whole. It doesn't have to be long. All reviews are greatly appreciated. :)

I currently have ideas for two more possible Arrow stories. The first would be a five- or six-shot about Laurel and Thea running into each other on the anniversaries of the sinking of the Gambit. It would basically just be snapshots into their lives on each of the five anniversaries before Oliver returns to Starling. Since they both lost a sibling, they are in a unique position to understand each other's pain. It sounds cheesy, but I have it partially written and it's actually pretty good. The second idea is for a one-shot friendship fic between the two ladies of Team Arrow. Sara has a bad day of trying to readjust to life in Starling, and it leads to some unexpected bonding with Felicity. If you have any interest in seeing one or both of these stories posted to this site, leave a quick review for this story and then mention your interest at the end.

Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Until next time!


End file.
